


Hope

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel searches for Aragorn and the Hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOTR Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LOTR+Lover).



Asfaloth plodded along the road, his gait lacking its usual vigor. His bells clang together, devoid of their normal music. 

Still we search, but what for? What hope is there to find them in the wilderness, with the Nine abroad? 

Hope. His mind lingered on that word. What hope did he claim, that he might find Hope? Estel was lost, and all Middle-earth's hope. He sank into his steed's back, and Asfaloth guessed his master's despair.

But Asfaloth smelled a familiar scent on the wind. His step quickened, his bells sang. "Glorfindel!" the elf heard, and his heart rejoiced. Estel.


End file.
